the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Slowlyevanescent
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fabinaforever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 20:15, February 15, 2011 hey thanks doesn`t it drive you crazy that they wouldn`t kiss? :) of course u can keep ur other wikia and congrats on being a admin!!!!!!! NeneG 22:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for asking!!! Yes please can u u coping the H.O.A. TV Stars Pages from Rachim's Old Wikia Thanks!!!! NeneG 22:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) how did can u become an administrator agent45 whats a Catgirl is it a club agent45 Blocked a user Just to let you know me and rachim blocked agent45 [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 21:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I blocked them for no using right spelling, making Rachim made, and coping blog posts 2 make other users mad. Sorry 4 writing back so late!!! :) [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 15:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) seddie fans rule the world237 she was an admin on the other hoa wikia and she wants to be admin. should we let her?Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:11, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Look up Template:Nina Thats how you make one. My video works for 100 people on the iCarly video. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Other Wikia Whats the project for? WHy do you need to make another wikia.. It's hard enough running this one.. I could be doing hw right now. Its very important we get rid of all the HOA wikias cause if there are too many they might shut down all of them and not allow us to create a new one....Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IF your admin or buereacrat of that wikia I think u can delete them. But honestly.. The wikia might shut down EVERY HOA wikia out there if theres to many....Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Its up to NeneG. By working on that wika you might cause ALL HOA wikias to go though.. Could you just stay on here as bureacrat. This can be your little project.. We always need help..! Also those are my pics but you can use them since the video is from youtube.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The Percy Jackson ones probably are having the same problem. It's hard to keep up because you nethier know if they are copying from you. If they copy from you its going to be a nightmare.. Its agaisnt the rules to Copyright. Why dont you think nobody's making any other iCarly wikias. Because all of them found the original and use that one. If everyone used this one it would make things easier! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Look FabinaForever... Can't we just have 1 wikia... It's alot easier.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) There is no rule but it is STRONGY SUGGESTED HERE http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Creation_policy#Duplicate_wikis Advantages of working together: *There is a better chance of reaching the number of active contributors needed to sustain a wiki over time *New ideas can use already-developed infrastructure of established Wikia, such as templates, infoboxes, and help pages *New ideas can enliven or provide new direction to a faltering wiki, if presented with kindness and tact Disadvantages of creating a duplicate wiki: *Covering the same ground in the same way as other wikis makes it more difficult to attract readers and contributors *Re-creating work that has already been improved by many collaborators can be tiring and unnecessary *If you don't rewrite topics in your own words, you may be tempted to copy from other freely licensed wikis. If you do, you must remember: **Copying the hard work of a dedicated community may cause hard feelings, damaging the reputation of your wiki and making it more difficult to attract contributors **You may not copy content from other Wikia, or from Wikipedia, without providing proper credit and a link back to the source **Duplicating the exact text of another website severely penalizes the search engine results for the more recent wiki Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) is there a pairing page for Nina and Patricia? Agent45 I'm very sorry 2 other admins sent me a message saying they n longer want you as a admin cause of little edits and nother being on. I'm very sorry, but you are no longer admin.' I really don't like this', but oh well. (I told that 2 the other admins) If you get on more and make better edits you can be a admin again. Please write back to me how you feel about this. Thank you [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 13:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i sorry i had to take your place you were a good admin when you where on dont let this stop your contributing though you are still a big part of this wiki fabina12 Of Course! Of course you can!! U can even edit pages!!! It was great to se you on here again!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Pics: Sorry! I'll delete them if you want :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 23:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So sorry again! I'll ask agian always :-) Thanks 4 being so understanding NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 23:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC)